a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fibrous substrate, of natural or synthetic fibres having soil resistance, stain resistance, soil release, water and oil repellency and softness; to a method for imparting soil resist stain resist soil release, water and oil repellency, and softness to such a fibrous substrate; and to a formulation for enhancing soil resist, stain resist, soil release, water and oil repellency, and softness in such a fibrous substrate.
b) Description of Prior Art
Natural and synthetic fibrous substrate are employed in the manufacturing of indoor and outdoor textile products such as garments, sport cloth, carpets, curtains, table cloths, upholstery protectives, work wear and women's and men's outer wear. Such products are often required to be soil resistant, stainproof, stain resist, soil release, water and oil repellent, and in particular cases these fibrous products are required to be very soft. Also these fibrous substrates are normally required to be easy to clean and provide protection against rain and oil based stain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 Hays: Hugh Robert
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,370 Nicol, Charles H
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,152 Nicol, Charles Henry and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,191 Saleman Robert K
explain the use of terephtalate polymer in processes imparting improved soil release and cleaning properties to fabrics by treating such fabrics with an aqueous solution of terephthalate polymers
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,124 Jilla, et al explains the use of copolymers of dimethyl terephthalate, alkyl phenol and diisocyanate and polyethylene glycol or other poly alkylene glycol to enhance hydrophilic, soil repellency and anti-static properties in textile fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,375 Turbak et al, explains the use of isocyanates to impart a permanent stain resistance to polyamide including nylon carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,553 Miwa Masahiro et al, describes the use of blocked iasocyanates in a composition for carpet backings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,276 Lamers et al describes a curable polyurethane, a coating prepared therefrom and a method of making the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,401 Matsuo et al describes a stain proofing agent containing as an active ingredient a polyfluoroalkyl compound and a process for its preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,941 Yamana et al describes a stain proofing composition including fluoroalkyl groups, vinyl chloride and a crosslinking monomer.
Each of the Patents mentioned above, imparts different properties to fibrous substrates, but not necessarily all the properties required in a fibrous substrate.